Pokemon High School:Sophomore days
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: This is a story of Drew's arrival at a new school. He falls in love and all sorts of highschool drama. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping. Rated T. Might be changed throughout the story though. I do not own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

This is another of my stories. I do not own Pokemon. I hope you enjoy. I would also like to say that me and a few others have created a shared account and any author/authoress who would like to join us in writing fanfics let me know. Well on with the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pokemon High School Sophomore Days

Drew' s POV:

Another new high school… I have been moving around all my life, but supposedly this is last time, according to my parents. Liars! They will always fight, I will always get yelled at, and after that we move. How can they be sure we will stay here for even a month?! I cant stand much more moving. Well anyways, I got out of my mom's blue convertible and walked up to the school. Whoa, was this school huge. As long as I don't get lost in it I should survive my first day.

I approached the school cautiously taking in every detail. It was huge. I walked through the double doors at the front entrance. There were students everywhere. They all go to the cafeteria in the morning, so I followed a group of teens. The one in front caught my attention. She had her navy blue school uniform on, brown hair and gorgeous saphire eyes. The girls uniforms were quite form fitting really. The top was tight and lowcut and the skirt was really short. I could get used to this. The other girls in the group were not as astouning as the brunette. One had red hair that wasnt pulled up, she didnt seem to happy about that, and her cerulean blue eyes kinda stood out. The other had long midnight blue hair and blue eyes. Nothing really caught my interest with her. There were three guys walking with them. One had black hair and looked like he had messed with an elekid, he was kinda goofy looking. The other was more tan. He was taller and looked a little muscular. The final one was a average height, purple hair boy who looked kinda mad about something.

By the time I reached the cafeteria, it was packed. The line was long and most of the seats were filled. "Great."

The pale boy turned to face me. He just rolled his eyes and took the hand of the blue hair girl in his. She turned around and saw me.

Normal POV:

"Oh! Hi! Are you new here?" Dawn asked Drew, as excited as always.

"Uh, yea." Drew replied. 'This girl is a little too optomistic. Maybe the cheerleader type.'

"I'm Dawn! You can join us for breakfast if you want."

Her eyes were shining with hope. "Um... I guess."

Paul nudged his girlfriend and whispered something in her ear. "Dont you think you should ask the others first?"

"Oh, yea. Hold on just a sec." She turned and ran to the rest of her group. "Guys, there is a boy. Can he sit with us?"

"NO." The grumpy red head objected.

"I dont see why not." May glared at Misty.

"I think it would be good for someone new to have friends before the day starts. Remember kindergarden, Misty. You became a bully because you had no friends." Brock stated.

"Come on, Sweetie just let him join." Ash said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Fine. One wrong move and he is out though." She turned her head so no one could see that she was fuming.

Dawn raced back to Drew, who stood right where she had left him. "Come on. I will introduce you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her friends. Paul was definately not one happy boyfriend at this time.

Drew's POV:

'Why cant she just let go? I can walk by myself. This girl is insane.' I was standing before her friends now. I could feel each of their eyes on me.

Dawn began to introduce me. "This is... What is your name?" She turned to me and Asked. Her friends broke into laughter.

"I'm Drew." I said as I smirked.

"This is Drew!"

We walked to their table. The brunette approached me. "I'm sorry about Dawn. She can be crazy at times." She smiled. 'Even her smile is beautiful.' "I am May."

The tan one joined her. " I am Brock. Nice to meet you, Drew."

The black hair boy joined. "Haha. You rhymed. I'm Ash, and the stubborn red head is my girlfriend, Misty."

'Not to mention that he really is clueless. What a Shocker.'

"Oh and this is my boyfriend, Paul." Dawn said, skipping happily toward the group.

"Save me" He mouthed. I tried to smother my laugh. Not with much success, but at least I tried. I wondered how long they had been together and how he could put up with her, but my main focus was on May. She seemed different. She probably has a boyfriend though. Maybe that Brock guy. I shuddered at the thought.

May asked Drew to go to the vending machines with her, and he accepted quite fast. They walked together in silence until they reached the vending machines. "Kinda overwhelming arent they?"

... I had to think about that for a while.

"Not really" I answered after my moment of hesitation.

"Really? Well I could tell you wanted to bolt for the door the moment you met Dawn." She giggled. Even her laugh had me dazzled.

"Yea. Well her, the red head and Ash seem a little overwhelming, I guess." She smiled when I talked about Ash. Great. She probably likes him.

"Ash is ridiculous. He is always in trouble or being an idiot. I dont know what he would do without Misty protecting him all the time."

"..." I knew my face showed confusion.

"Yea. She protects him."

I couldnt help but smile. She bought a vault and headed back to the lunch room with me by her side. Suddenly we saw teachers running to their table. "Oh no. Not again." May ran to the table where she saw Misty punch on boy directly in the nose and heard it snap. She shuddered as she pulled her friend away.

Oh wow. She is strong.

Paul joined Drew. "Misty does that sometimes. She fights to protect Ash. Kinda sad that he dont fend for himself, but he refuses to fight other than pokemon battles." Misty was now being taken to the office along with Ash and the boy with the broken nose. May Brock and Dawn soon joined me and Paul. They had to be dating... I sighed.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"Nothing." I stared into her mesmerizing saphire orbs. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had seen yet.

We sat down and began discussing our classes. We had 3 out of 4 classes together. We had first, third and fourth together. I like this school already. After the bell rang, dismissing us from the cafeteria, we walked to first together. Biology first thing. Great. In the classroom I heard people whistling and making growling sounds at May. I was pissed off. I finally snapped when someone grabbed her ass. That was the last straw. I balled up my fist and punched him in the nose, like I had seen Misty do. His nose began pouring blood and the teacher had to pull me away from him. I dont think I broke it, but I was ready to. May looked at me in shock as I was sent to the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked my story so far. Plz R&R. Con. Critisism is welcome. I have been having writers block for the past month and am trying to get back on track. So plz do review and let me know if i should continue. Also if you do want to join me and the others plz PM me. Thank you.


	2. While He Is Away

Okay yall i am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update my stories. Alot has been going on and my family is considerig putting me on mood stabelizing pills. I have been having a really hard time recently, but please forgive me. I will definately start doing better in the future. I honestly am doing btr at updating stuff. But i dont want them to seem rushed. Well plz R&R.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2 While He Is Away

Normal POV:

"Mr. Hayden, I can't believe that a student such as you would resort to fighting." The teacher noted as they walked down the hall.

"Well, since when has sexual harassment been allowed here?" Drew replied in a harsh tone.

The teacher was shocked at his reaction. "It isn't, but neither is fighting."

"All I did was protect her."

"Explain that to the principal."

They entered the office at the entrance of the building. After a long wait, Drew's parents arrived, and met with the teacher and principal. After a while, it was decided that he would be suspended from school for one week. The parents walked out very disappointed.

Drew began to get into the car, as he heard a beautiful voice call his name. "Wait, Drew." May called as she approached the convertible. "Thank you. I am sorry that you are in trouble. How long are they suspending you?"

"It will only be a week, before I can come back. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering. That should be how long Misty is out. So I thought you could tell me." She turned red as she turned her face away from him.

"Well," Drew said a little disappointed, "she should be back in a week."

Drew got in the convertible and was driven to his house, while May had to go back to class.

In her second period, May had Tenth Lit. She stared at the clock, while tapping her fingers on her desk repeatedly. 'How come he stood up for me? What reason did he have? I mean we just met today, but he acted like we had known each other all of our lives. He didn't even hesitate to protect me.'

The thoughts screamed at her in her mind. "May, are you alright?" Dawn had leaned over in her seat to whisper. She had a concerned look on her face. "You aren't paying attention in class, and you always loved reading Romeo and Juliet."

"I do love Romeo and Juliet, but I was just thinking about what happened in first period." She trembled at the memory of Daren grabbing her butt, but then smiled when she remembered how Drew was there for her and stood up for her.

"May, do I even want to know what you are thinking about?" Dawn asked with a smile inching its way from ear to ear.

"You little nasty!" May whispered rather loudly. "I was just thinking about a boy."

"Aww. May has a crush."

Her face turned red as she faced her best friend. "Yea, but there is no way he could possibly like me." She admitted. "He is cute, kind, and really great."

"Do I know him?" Dawn asked as she giggled.

"Yea. You do."

Dawn sat and was very frustrated as she tried to find out whom it was that her friend liked. "You will tell me later, right? If I don't find out?"

"Maybe."

The bell rang dismissing the class, and May went to her third period class, Coordinating 101. She noticed that Drew would sit in the empty desk right beside her. As that class went by, she found herself daydreaming. All she could think about was what he had done, and when his eyes met hers for the first time. That lovely emerald green color. She found it hard to concentrate on anything but him. If anyone believed in love at first sight, it was definitely her.

The last class was gym. She walked to the locker room and dressed out. While running laps she, yet again, was thinking of him. Except this time, her thoughts weren't as G rated. She imagined him in the tight work out shorts and the sleeveless shirt the boys wore to work out. Afterwards she began thinking of him without the shirt… Would these thoughts ever stop?

Every day of that week, that was all she could think about. She wanted him to come back, but not only to come back. She didn't want him as a friend, she wanted him more. She dreamed of him every night, and when she dreamed, she imagined herself in his arms. She wanted him more than she wanted anyone she ever thought she liked, and she wasn't planning giving up until she had him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alright that is chapter 2. plz review. I am using the reviews as my encouragement to continue writing. So plz take that into mind. The reviews dont have to be long, but even a short encouraging one is worth alot to me. So like i said before review plz.


	3. Seeing Her Again

Ok. Thank you my many readers for your kind reviews! I am so sorry for the long absence I have troubled many of you with. I will now be able to have access to the internet i think more often. I do not have internet at home so please do not hate me for not writing sooner! I still don't own pokemon!

Drew's POV:

"Why the hell did I not get her number?" I tossed my book across the floor. "Damn it!" I looked at the clock on my computer screen. 'Already Friday.' Not too much longer before I can go back to school. My mother walked into my room after picking the lock.

"Drew Hayden LaRousse! Get out of your pajamas and into some real clothes unless you want to go like that to the football game." My mother was always so into sports. Sigh.

"I am not going." I always tell her that, but then she threatens to have dad stay home with me. Three, two, one.

"Well then you can stay here and spend time with your father." As predicted...

"Fine, I am coming." Mother smiled. She so knew that always worked, but that is because she would do the same thing had I threatened to leave her alone with my father. I pulled on a shirt and kicked her out so I could change my pants. Why dress up if I'm going to a stupid game?

We got in the car and arrived by 6:10. A little late to see the kickoff, but still. It was almost the end of the first quarter. I looked around as I walked the track around the field. That was when I saw them. "Ash, Paul, Brock?" Well and the red head. I smirked.

They looked my way, but just for a minute. Their attention was brought right back to the cheerleaders. I looked that way for just a moment, but it only took a second to notice the girl on the top of the pyramid. May. God, she is hot. Her brown hair fell as normal, but those eyes...God, they get me every time...This time I wasn't just staring at her eyes though. My eyes grew as I observed her uniform...My mouth dropped. Her top was low cut, more so than her normal uniform...and her skirt...God was it short or what. You could practically see her curves of her ass. I couldn't look away from her. The way she moved, the way she was so graceful, standing on one leg with both arms in the air. The cheerleaders then dropped her, I wanted to run to her. I couldn't stand to see if she hit the ground. Dawn and the other cheerleaders at the base caught her and lowered her to her feet.

I breathed out heavily. "Drew, you okay?" I turned away from the beautiful sight of May to see Mr. Messy-hair. "She is okay. I promise. I freaked out at first too. Or at least at the first game I did." He was laughing as he spoke. "The cheerleaders are a lot more talented than I thought."

That was when girlfriendless Brock broke in. "Ash check out scrawny girl, second row. She is perfect!" Ash sighed.

"No chance, Brock. Selina is with the head of the football team. She wont go for you."

Paul smirked. "Who would?" Immediately, Brock's head dropped along with his self esteem.

My attention went right back to May. It was already half time...the cheerleaders were taking the field. They were doing stunts as a warm up. "Wait the girls do a dance at half time?" I finally spoke again.

"Uh...yea...every game, Drew." Misty was sitting on Ash's lap. She continued, "You know she has been all depressed. I think that guy traumatized her."

My head dropped...I knew I should have broken his nose. If he hurt her...I swear.

The cheerleaders finished, and May ran over.

May's POV:

"Drew!" It's really him! I ran as fast as I could and attacked him in a huge hug. I then remembered I had been cheering, uh...oops. I let him go quickly before I dripped sweat on him...

"Uh...hi...May..." He seemed so speechless...he didn't want me...not how I want him...sigh.

"Sorry...I..." I couldn't think of a good enough way to apologize. Of course I would mess up the first time I see him in a week. "Well, I uh...I have to go..." I turned and ran before he could see how upset I was... How could I have been so desperate... I ran to hide behind the bleachers, just for a little while...I leaned against the stone...I put my head in my hands..."How could I be so stupid?"

That's when he came around the corner, slightly out of breath. "Damn, May, you sure can run." He laughed. He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Look, I am sorry about the guy last week. I promise he wont ever touch you again."

"I...yea..." I don't know what to do...He is holding my hand...and so close...I bent in to kiss him...I want to so bad. I saw that he knew exactly what I wanted. He moved closer to me. Dawn ran around the bleachers.

"May! It's time to cheer again! Come on! You're the cheer captain you can't be late!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Drew.

"I'm sorry, Drew. Find me after the game and we will talk!" I hated leaving him like that...God, he looks so hurt...

Anyway that is it for this chapter. Sorry its short. I didn't mean to make it this short, it's just i need to work on other stories to while I have a computer to use. Please read and review!


	4. After The Game

Hey and here is another chapter for you! Still dont own pokemon...I wish I could..as always. sorry it took so long to update. :( I am working on it though! Remember to review! The more reviews, the quicker I will update!

Chapter 4: After the Game

May's POV:

From the middle of the football field, I just couldn't stop staring at him. If the cheerleaders were mad so what? I mean, there is always another game. Plus, as long as people see us dancing they usually don't mind if one of us mess up. In fact, I don't think they pay it any attention. We do a flip, they stare as our skirts go up. They are all the same. Drew was just staring at me, though. He would know if I mess up. I guess I have to try and focus at least a little, but ugh...those emerald eyes...

Drew's POV:

'Damn...she is looking right at me, but with a body like her's, I just cant look away. She is so beautiful, so perfect, I want her to be mine. I will ask her after the game.' I watched as her body moved, so perfectly in sync with her team. It was almost like they rehearsed so much that they were brainwashed. No unbrainwashed human could move so perfectly in time with the beat of this song and with all her fellow cheerleaders. May was one amazing girl. She beautifully made her way atop the pyramid, once again she raised her one leg and put her arms up in the air. This time however something was different. Something was off. She lost her footing, and began her backward fall from the top of the pyramid. My heart stopped for a moment as I pushed my way through the crowd. I wasn't going to make it in time, she was going to hit the ground, my may, was going to be hurt. At the last second the girls at the base caught her. They appeared stunned as their captain walked dizzily to the restroom with the assistance of Dawn. I wanted to follow, but I decided to wait, at least for now. Misty raced to the gym restroom after the other two girls.

Normal POV:

Dawn held May's arm to give her balance as they walked to the bathroom. Misty was already closing in the space that separated them. "May! Are you alright? That was some fall!" Misty looked at May and studied her for any sign of bruise or scrape. "Were you dizzy? Did you lose balance? What happened up there?" Dawn ushered her a look that read. Why-don't-you-save-the-interrigation-until-she's-better look.

May stopped where she was. "I'm fine, Misty, and no, i wasn't dizzy until I actually fell."

"Was your footing just off?" Dawn chimed in, now.

"No." May replied.

"Then what happened?" Both her friends asked at once.

"Uh, well, you see. It's hard to explain. Maybe later we can discuss it. Dawn, let our coach know I am going home early to rest. I don't feel well."

"But you just said-" Dawn began, but was cut off by May.

"No buts. I will talk to the both of you tonight online." Both just nodded. "I will have someone take me home, since I am not well. I will text you when I get home."

Dawn and Misty returned to the bleachers and to the assigned area for cheerleaders. May, however, walked behind the bleachers. As she turned the corner, she was hugged by Drew. "Are you alright? May, tell the truth." She nodded.

"Drew, will you...would you mind walking me home?" He smirked.

"Of course, May, anytime."

By now, it was almost nine at night, and they were almost to May's house. "Drew, I am sorry...I worried you, and I didn't mean to." Her head lowered.

Drew stopped walking and turned to face her where she had stopped. He lifted her chin, smiled, and kissed her. "You are always going to worry me, May. You are somewhat of a klutz, and you seem to get into trouble a lot."

May's face lit up as a flash of crimson appeared on her cheeks. She could feel heat radiating off of her face. "Yeah. I am sorry, Drew." She looked at him dirrectly in the eyes. "Thank you for all you have done for me. I have missed you at school."

"Really now?" Drew smirked. He took her hand and kissed it. "You wont have to miss me for much longer. I wont leave your side." He drew a rose from behind his back, (yes in that magical way Drew always does) and handed it to May. A few minutes more passed in silence. May was playing with the rose and holding Drew's hand. Finally, they reached her house. May went to opened the door, but paused.

She turned to face Drew. "Thank you, Drew. Really." She kissed him on the lips, and his face, as well as her's, was now blushing with crimson. "Drew, one more thing. Can I have your number?"

Drew took her phone and added his name and number into her contact list. He handed the phone back to her. "Anytime you need me, let me know. Okay?"

"Thank you, Drew." May turned quickly and went inside, leaving Drew to walk home.

Please do comment and review. PM me if you have any ideas. Thank you for reading.


	5. Soon To Be Date

And here is the next chapter for you! Thanks for reading! Let me know if there is anything you don't like. I do not own pokemon

Chapter 5: Soon to Be Date

Drew walked home in the moonlight. May actually didn't live that far from him. Maybe like a thirty minute walk. 'I can't believe I kissed her. I...it's so unlike me. I really do like her though. Maybe something will work out for me for once.' He continued walking home in silence, until his phone went off. 'A message, huh?' He pressed the view message button, and it was from her.

'Hey, Drew, it's May. You aren't going to be in trouble for coming home so late are you?' May seemed worried.

'It'll be alright. They won't be too upset, I am sure. It isn't too late just yet.'

'Good 3'

Drew arrived on his porch and began to enter the house when a voice from behind startled him. "What the hell are you doing getting home so late? I thought you had gone with your mother, but she came home without you. Where did you go? Where did she drop you off?" His voice was ice cold and was frightening enough to shake a grown man.

"I was with her. We got separated at the football game. I am sorry." Drew tried to walk past him, but his father slung his arm out and hit him to the ground.

"Don't talk back to me. Ever. You disrespectful brat."

Drew rushed into the house and into his room. He collapsed on his bed. "Why does he have to treat me like this? What did I do to him? Breathe the same air?" He turned his radio in his room on high and played Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. He picked up his guitar and started trying to play it. It was a little complicated, but Drew was good at learning guitar by ear. It was one talent he had that he truly adored. Actually he had thought of writing songs for May while he was out of school, and a few he did, but he would never let her hear them.

Drew's mother knocked on the door. "Drew, honey, please let me in. I want to know about your girlfriend." Drew sighed and dropped the guitar on his bed.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ok so she was, that gave his mother no reason to have to interigate him or her for that matter.

"Your friends told me otherwise." She said as she picked the lock to my room. What was the point of having a lock? "So, what is her name? Where does she live? Is she coming over? Are you going to need the car for anything? Are you using protection?"

"Mom!" Drew forced her out of the room. "We just started dating! We are not having sex! Stop asking so many questions!" Drew was red in the face as he slammed the door.

"Invite her over for dinner tomorrow! Your dad is working late. So if that is what you are worried about then..."

"Fine...but dont you dare embarrass me!"

His mother cheered as she walked away. It has been a long time since they last had a visitor over, but Drew's mother didn't blame him for not having friends over. She knew her husband way to well. The only reason she was still with him was so she wouldn't get hurt when she leaves.

Drew picked up his phone to text May. 'Can you have dinner with us tomorrow night? My mom wants to meet you.'

'Sure. I'd love to! 3' Drew smiled. The heart she did at the end of her message...he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He really did love her...but could he prove it?

And that is it for this chapter. Please Review! It will motivate me for more updates more quickly so please if you want more let it be known!


	6. Dinner and Meeting the Parents

_And chapter six for those who reviewed! Thank you for keeping up with my stories! I love the feedback and responses I get from you._

Chapter 6: Dinner and Meeting the Parents

Drew fell asleep quickly that night. In a way, he couldn't wait for their date, but at the same time, he didn't want her to meet his father. He prayed she wouldn't leave him because of his dad. He woke up abruptly when his phone went off the next morning. He looked at his cell to see the New Message icon glowing. He opened the message. ** Good morning sleepy head. 3** there was that heart again.

**Morning.** Drew was not the type to get up and start talking to people early in the morning. He was never good at it.

**:( anywayz….**

**Are you ok? **He hated feeling like he hurt her.

**Yea. I can't wait to see you. What should I wear? :( I am nervous.**

Drew smiled. He knew that it did not matter what she wore, but it was cute how she was bothered by such a trivial thing such as what to wear. ** It doesn't matter, just don't wear something super showy. **

**No prob.**

Drew dragged himself out of bed and began getting dressed. He wanted to make sure the house was clean before May got there. His dad often threw things around or broke things, and he didn't want her to see any of that. **Uh...What time am I picking you up?**

** hmmm...whenever you want. 3 My parents are gone to some interview with Max's teachers. So I am bored and stuck here alone.**

** See you around 3 then.**

** :) Ok. See you then. 3**

Drew's mom walked in the room right about then. "Drew, I need your help." His mother looked down. "Your father went on a rampage right before he left for work today...the house is a mess...again."

"I'll clean, and you can cook. How does that sound? I want us to have something extra special cooked for her tonight."

"Does steak sound good?"

"Perfect." Drew smiled. That would be the perfect meal, especially since this was their first official date. Good first impressions were always important.

By 2:30 the house was clean and the steak cooked. "You going to get her now? Would you like to use the car, or do you prefer to walk?"

"Can I use the car? I don't wanna take it from you, but I'd rather have AC when going to get her." Drew smiled lightly at his mother.

"Of course, dear. Just bring it and her back in one piece." His mom smiled as his head dropped.

"I've only wrecked once mom, and it was only the bumper that got destroyed." He frowned as he took the keys.

**On my way.**

** Uhhh...Ok. I'm kinda nervous now.**

** Do you wanna stay home? I can stay here with mom if you want. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.**

** No! I wanna see you, and meeting your mom would be cool too! 3 I will get over it.**

When Drew pulled up in the car, May opened the door to her house. Drew stepped out of the car and looked up at May. She was beautiful. She was in a shining pink dress, it was flattering to her body. It showed off all of her curves without revealing them at all. His mouth dropped, but he quickly recovered and walked around the car to open her door.

"Uh...wow...uhhh..." Drew was speechless.

May just smiled and blushed in return. While May was in a dress and high heels, Drew was in nice blue jeans and a nice fitting black shirt that showed his defined body.

May was trying hard to conceal her glances with her hair. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. "Anyway, uh, so what are we having to eat?"

Finally recovering from the sight of her in a dress, Drew spoke. "It's a surprise for you, my dear. I just hope you are not vegetarian." He passed her a quick smile that made her heart stop.

"No, I am not." She smiled back.

When they arrived at Drew's house they got out and walked to the door hand in hand. Drew's mom already had the steak out and ready to eat when they walked in. "Hi!" Drew's mom said to the brunette. "Aren't you just beautiful? No wonder Drew has fallen for you! He talks about you all the time!" May blushed. "I am Leanne, but you can call me Leah." She shook May's hand.

"May. May Maple, ma'am." May bowed slightly and Leah burst out laughing. May looked at Drew confused.

"You don't have to be so respectful, dear! Just sit down and enjoy the meal!"

Drew smiled and held out her chair while she took her seat. "Mother wanted to cook steaks. I hope you don't mind."

May's eyes grew wide in shocked. "Oh, no! Of course not! I am not picky when it comes to food!"

Leah began the questioning of May, not holding back at all. "So how many boys have you slept with?"

May turned red. "None, ma'am." She shook her head and arms defensively. "I don't believe in sex until after marriage!"

Drew turned pink and nudged his mom's foot. "Please stop." He mouthed.

Just then the door to the house swung open. Mr. LaRousse stood staring in at the sight. "What the HELL are you doing in my chair?" Drew's father grabbed him and pulled him from the chair and hit him against the wall.

"Dad! Stop! You are drunk! Put me down!"

Leah took May's hand and rushed her to the car. "Where are we going? Drew is in trouble!" Her voice shook with fear. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I will come back for Drew, but I know he doesn't want you to see this. He wants you home and safe. He loves you, you know."

"But..."

"No, buts. He will be okay. Now where do you live?" Not another word was shed in the car on the way home. All May could think about was Drew being slung from his chair and into the wall. Would his mom help him? Could she?

_Please review. More reviews= faster update! Hope you enjoyed_


	7. Waiting

**I know I took long enough getting this chapter up, but to be honest I have been slightly busy with home, work and school drama as well as fighting myself on how I wanted this chapter to go. But with no more delay. Here you go!**

Chapter 7: Waiting

May held on to her phone the rest of the night. Surely he would text her and let her know something. Her heart sped up as her phone lit up and vibrated in her lap. She quickly reached for her phone, only to feel it vibrate again before she could answer. "May, are you alright? Your mom called and said you won't leave your room." Misty's voice was a let down.

May's voice dropped. "Oh, hey, Misty."

"What is wrong? Do you need us to come over there?"

"Us? And no. I am good. I just want to be alone."

A frantic Dawn stole Misty's phone. "MAY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She basically screamed into the phone. "I am on my way right now with ice cream and drinks! Be there in five."

"No, Dawn, don't come. I want to be alone until I hear from him." The phone clicked on the other end.

Misty called back seconds later. "Sorry about that. Dawn is on her way. She says she won't leave you alone until you are better, but I am going to invite myself over as well. I want to know you are okay."

May sighed through the phone. "Whatever. But I am not talking until I'm ready."

"Do I ever push you into talking?"

"No, but Dawn does. Here she is now. I am assuming the pink car is her new ride?"

"Yep. See you soon." Misty hung up.

May sighed as she unlocked her door. Before she could open it, Dawn pushed it open. "May, are you okay? He didn't break up with you did he?"

"No, Dawn, but I am worried it's worse. Can we not talk about this yet?"

Dawn dropped her head, but pulled out the ice cream and movies along with the promised drinks. May took a drink, but stayed away from the food. "What are the movies for?"

"Us tonight! I have officially declared this as a spend the night party." Dawn nodded at what she had said, as if she was quite happy with herself.

May smiled a half smile. At least her friends cared enough not to leave her alone when she was so worried. If she didn't have anything else, she did have some of the best friends life could offer. "Alright, so what did you bring?"

"Sleepover, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, the Notebook, and a few others." Dawn smiled as she waved May's favorite movie in front of her. "Sisterhood? Or Sleepover?"

"Sisterhood, duh." May smiled.

"I'll go get some popcorn." Misty said as she walked in. She had her bag in hand ready to sleep over if needed.

As the movie was about half way through, May's phone lit up. She quickly jumped for it. She flipped it open and read. **I'm sorry May, but I think we need to break up. I can't handle a relationship and my home life right now. I don't need to see you again. Please don't call. I don't think I could handle it right now.**

May's eyes became glossy as she threw her phone across the room. "Why? We were fine earlier." She shook as she spoke. "I...I don't understand." She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Both of her friends were there in a matter of seconds.

"May...Please open up." Dawn said with a caring tone. "We came here because we care. Please don't shut us out." Misty quietly began picking the lock. Once inside, Misty and Dawn hugged May who was now on the floor sobbing.

Thirty long minutes of calming May had passed, and her mother walked into the room with the telephone. "May, you have a phone call."

May slunk down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Are you okay, honey?" Her mother asked worriedly. "I'm here for you too if you need me okay?"

She picked up the phone, knowing who would call. "Hello?" She attempted her best to sound alright.

A click on the other end answered her.

"What the hell?" May looked at her friends who were now around her. The phone rang again. "Hello?" She answered just as before.

"I'm watching you, May Maple. Watch your back." The phone clicked again.

May looked at her friends with fear filled eyes.

**Thank you to all my readers who have put up with me during my writer's block. Please forgive me and keep reading. I promise if I get a good few reviews I will continue this one much quicker than before. Sorry again. Please Review. :)**


	8. Fear of What's to Come

**Sorry for the long time between updating. Once again a legitimate excuse. I have been moving. :) But now that the moving and drama is done with I shall be writing a lot more. Lots of alone time and new ideas. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Fear of What's to Come

May's friends looked at her in utter confusion. "What's wrong?" Dawn questioned. "Was it Drew?" Misty said nothing and just let her friend do the interrogating.

"No...I am not sure...It didn't sound like him at least." After a few moments of explaining what happened, May's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered with a shaky voice as she tried to figure out who's number it was.

"May, are you okay? I'm sorry for what happened tonight." Drew's voice came through the speakers and tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you calling? To make this hurt more or just to be an ass?"

"What are you talking about, May?"

"You..." She hesitated as she tried to hold back tears. "You didn't break up with me?"

"No, May. Why the hell would I do something so stupid? You mean everything to me."

"Then who said all that to me? Who sent me a text through your phone saying all that? That you never wanted to see me again." She couldn't stop her voice from cracking this time.

"May, come outside. We will talk okay?"

May jumped slightly. "You're here? Did you just call the house?"

"Yes and no. I only ever call your cell unless you state otherwise."

"Drew, is anyone with you?"

"No, mom dropped me off. Why?"

"Someone just called the house and said they were watching me."

"Well, I am alone. Please come outside." He hung up and waited hoping that she would come out. He stood at the end of her driveway pacing back and forth. May slowly came to the door in her pajamas. She opened the door and told Misty and Dawn that she would be alright. The girls stayed inside to give her some privacy.

"Hey..." May's eyes were glossy and red from crying, and her make up was slightly smeared.

"May, I am so sorry. My dad has my phone. He took it after the fight. I am using mom's for now. So I will make sure you have the number ok?" He reached out to her, and she gladly took the invitation. She embraced her boyfriend and kissed him passionately.

"You scared me so bad, Drew. Are you alright?" She tried to look him over, but the darkness was making it hard to see any details other than the obvious black eye.

"Yes, I am fine, but I was worried about you. You looked so upset when you left. Please don't be mad at me. I care about you a lot, May."

"You won't say it, will you?" She looked down at her feet.

"Say what?" Drew looked at the pitiful May in confusion. He pulled her close and stroked her hair. "Look, I will never let you be exposed to him again. From now on, if we meet up to have a dinner with my mother then we will go out. Never again will you have to see him."

The words she looked for and needed to hear were not going to be spoken from his lips. Not this soon. "Drew, thank you, but you are the one I was worried about. What are we going to do about you? You can't go home. Not to that."

"I can't stay here either, May. I will be fine at home. He only gets really bad when he is drunk. What about you? I want to know who is bothering you and making calls to your house."

"I really don't know, Drew." Her head lowered as she thought of the conversation with the person on the phone.

"Alright, well forget about it for now, but know if you need me I will be here faster than you can count to ten. Go back in and be with your friends. I will text you." He gave her a small smile and kissed her as he took her hand in his. He walked May to the door. "Goodnight." He turned and began to fade from her sight as he reached the end of the driveway.

**And that is all for chapter 8! Please review! More reviews= faster update!**


	9. Sleepover

**And here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Sleepover

May walked into the house as soon as Drew was out of sight. Misty and Dawn waited for her in her room. "So May, Dawn had this crazy idea..." Misty began.

"Oh, May! You should let us stay over. We will watch scary movies and do crazy stuff like on sleepover the movie! We will have a blast, and you can forget all about today." Dawn interrupted in her normal optimistic tone. "Can we? Please?"

"Fine," May stated, "But nothing to creepy okay?" Dawn cheered as she knew how May always let her pick the scariest of movies despite what she previously stated.

Although, May could never sleep the nights they watched the movies, she loved the thrill she got, and the laughs of watching it again later and realizing how poorly done the movie was.

Misty was the first to ask about her best friend's meeting with her supposedly ex-boyfriend. "So, are you going to be alright?"

"Of course, I mean, we are still together after all." May's smile lit the room for the first time since the girls had arrived.

The movie chosen for the night was none other than Strangers. May and Dawn clung to the pillow that hid their faces, but still May couldn't help but peak over the pillow to see the woman hiding in the closet and the masked person walk right by. She let out a sigh of relief and let her guard down. "Misty, how can you stand to watch this! The people are right there in the room with her... AH!" May screamed as the face returned looking directly at the wife. The doors swung open as they captured their victim.

Misty laughed at her two friends. In all reality, the movie did not faze her one bit, she loved scary movies like this. "Dawn is the one who picked it."

The movie finished and Dawn and May were clinging together for dear life. "That is so sad." A knock at the door made both of the girls scream. Misty laughed and went to open it.

Max stood at the door "May can you and your friends please quiet down? I am trying to sleep. I am supposed to be at Professor Birch's lab first thing in the morning."

"Sorry, Max. We will quiet down." May hugged her brother goodnight. "Alright guys, it looks like the rest of our fun will have to start in the morning. I am tired anyway." The girls got ready for bed and were asleep in minutes.

An abrupt knock awoke May around 2am. Directly after the thud there was a shattering sound. May scooted close to her friends. "Misty, Misty." She whispered while shaking her friend. "Please wake up."

Misty sat up and looked at her friend. "What is it?"

"I heard something break. We shouldn't have watched that movie." Footsteps could be heard in the hall approaching the room. Misty woke Dawn. "Hey, we are leaving." May said quietly. Misty went to the window and opened it. They had climbed down from the roof multiple times in times when the others called and needed them. The door swung open as the girls made it to the ground. As fast as they could they began running to Misty's car. Parked beside it was a strange car they had never seen before.

"Holy crap. Misty, we have to get out of here." Dawn panicked as she opened the door and jumped in.

Misty floored it as she drove away. May looked behind them to see a car begin to pick up speed behind them. "Misty faster!"

**That is all for this chapter. Please leave me a review and I will be sure to update soon. :) thanks for reading.**


End file.
